You had me at Goodbye
by sahararose114
Summary: When Oscar reveals his love for Bea to Milo at lunch, everything is soon turned upside down in Fresh water High.


disclaimer: I do not own Fish Hooks or its characters

Note: Hope you enjoy!

**Just another heart break**

* * *

**_Day Dreams_**

**_sitting here in the class room thinking of you_**

**_helps me to get through the day._**

**_My daydreams fill with only our time together. _**

**_you are amazing in every single way._**

**_I never knew a person could feel such a feeling. _**

**_Until I met you._**

Oscar starred down at the piece of paper in his fins, he spent all night long on this poem for Bea, Oscar just wasn't sure if now was the best time to give it to her. For Oscar Bea meant everything to him, he treasured their friendship, she was his world, and his one true love. How could he possibly ruin something so beautiful between them by telling her how he REALLY felt? Oscar let out a heavy sigh, balling up the poem he tossed it into the trash can behind him, slamming his face on the cafeteria table.

Milo who was sitting in front of Oscar watched his friend slam his face into the table, of course being Milo, he was utterly oblivious to what was wrong with Oscar today." Uhmmm... so how are you felling today?" was all he could manage to say as he stuffed two sandwiches into his mouth.

Oscar raised his face from the table looking at Milo stuff his face," It's Bea, I wrote a poem for her but I don't want to give it to her. Our feelings are probably just meant to remain forever unknown, unspoken, and forever buried in the deepest secrets hidden within our hearts." Oscar desperately said, raising his hands to the sky like he was dying, his heart was breaking.

Milos face froze," Hum, Oscar ..." but his fish friend silenced him by throwing his own sandwich into Milos mouth. "No, I'm not done yet , this has to be said. Bottling these feelings up inside is killing me." He continued, acting as dramatic as possible with his body language," Bee is the moon to my Earth, she is the Shake to my spear, Without Bea in my life I have nothing left in this tank.

To see her flirt with other guys in front of me, breaks each already broken piece of my heart, but I love her even if she doesn't feel the same way about me. Her lovely voice, her rose red hair, and her brilliance is perfect in every way. I hope she achieves her dreams of becoming an actress one day, because when I see that sparkling smile on her face, I cant help but fill my soul fill with joy.

Though I know I'm not worth being in her presence, I cant help but want to see her everyday, my heart urines to hold her close in my arms keeping her safe. In my daydreams, I see me being with her, just the two of us dancing happily forever. In my actual dreams I cant escape her glistening navy blue eyes, though I try my hardest to push the thoughts of her out of my head. One kiss from Bea, one touch, even being able to glance in her direction would make me the happiest fish in this whole entire tank. I wish so much to tell her how I feel about her, but to ruin the friendship we share, a bond of trust, I would never be able to bare the feeling of my one true love destroy anything that is left of this heart of mine. Alas, Milo my friend, My feelings shall be only between myself you, promise not to speak a word."

"But Osca-" Milo began to say before Oscar leaped out of his seat covering Milos mouth with both his fins,"Shush...Do you promise?" Oscar whispered quietly, releasing his friend's mouth. Milo glared at him wiping his mouth vigorously with a napkin," I promise dude, but you might want to take a look behind you," Milo pointed behind Oscar, before taking his tray and walking toward Alfred's table, This was WAAAYYY to much drama for him.

Oscars eyes bulged up, slowly turning around to be face to face with a stunned Bea holding her tray of food, her mouth has dropped so low it looked like she was preparing to go catch flies with Dr. Frog. Panicking Oscar tried explaining himself in the best way he could think of, he started to stutter," L-l-o-o-k, uhm, I-I, you know that uhm, oh forget it," He hung his head closing his eyes," I'm sorry Bea, I'll understand if you don't want to be seen with me every again."

Bea's tray fell to the ground, Oscar could feel her eyes burning a whole into him, as he continued to stare at the ground where her tray now laid. The only thing Oscar was waiting for was the word to leave. Never to be seen with Bea ever again, he felt every muscle in his body begin to lose its ability to hold him up much longer, just one word and he would never come near her again.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
